Greenmons
, or Green Monse'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqzSYY-igJU was the first form of the carnivorous plant called . Greenmons then committed the murders of the scientists that brought him to Japan, before being stopped by Ultraman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 40 m *Weight: 10 ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Oirisu Island (Omurokogen → Circle of Tokyo) History Ultraman The monstrous plant known as Greenmons originated from a small island off the coast of Japan. A group of scientists found it, but in its final form, a flowerlike plant. One of the scientists attempted to make it even larger but the flower fed on the gamma rays and reversed its growing cycle putting the plant stuck in its first destructive form. The plant creature escaped, ready to feed on the Japanese population! Police couldn’t solve the killings and the Science Patrol was brought in to help. They found trails of green goo near the killings and upon investigation, found chlorophyll within it. While tracking Greenmons, Arashi was attacked by the creature. His fellow Science Patrol members soon arrived and hit the plant creature with lasers, causing it to fall into the water. Not long after, the creature returned but had grown to a gigantic size. Nothing could stop it this time as it crashed through buildings and ignored the Science Patrol’s ineffectual weapons. Hayata soon transformed himself into Ultraman in order to defeat the lethal plant. The hero flew in, drop-kicking the kaiju, quickly starting the fight between Ultra and plant! As the pair battled, Greenmons unleashed it's poison gas, allowing the vile foliage to fall on top of him in an attempt to smother him. The creature, unable to devour the hero, rose up, allowing the red and silver giant to rise to his feet. With his power rapidly fading, Ultraman unleashed the Specium Ray on Greenmons, causing the massive monster to fall in cascading flames. Trivia *Suit Actor: Harekichi Nakamura *Greenmons's name originates from the combination of the words "Green" and Monster." *Although not physically seen, Greenmons is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Poison Gas: Greenmons can secrete a poison gas from the yellow mark in its center. This gas, while not very lethal, can still cause severe damage to the lungs if exposed long enough. *Smothering: Greenmons can literally smother a foe under its great mass, allowing absorption of the body fluids. *Stretch: When needed, Greenmons can stretch itself out to be extremely thin. This then allows it to go under doors and inside cracks. greenspray.gif|Poison Gas Greenmons Stretch.png|Stretch Gallery bandicam 2017-08-17 22-04-10-340.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-04-26-303.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-07-24-141.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-07-42-139.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-12-24-985.jpg|Greenmons in Ginza bandicam 2017-08-17 22-13-20-319.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-13-22-112.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-13-23-482.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-14-21-429.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-14-26-767.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-14-38-911.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-14-43-515.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-15-21-772.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-16-11-261.jpg Greenmons I.png Greenmons WOWOW.png GREEN.jpg|Greenmons appears in Ultraman Manga greenmons_figure.jpg|Figure of Greenmons, by M1. GREENMONS I.jpg green3_by_sudo5348-da2iq0x.jpg|Comic 'Ultraman' (1968) 2nd battle Ultraman vs Greenmons References Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Plants Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Kaiju Category:Mutated Kaiju Category:Poisonous Kaiju